


To the End of Never Ending

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: * 第一人称，朋友的点梗，灵感来自电影《寂静人生》。感谢基友桃桃赞助的名字！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	To the End of Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> * 第一人称，朋友的点梗，灵感来自电影《寂静人生》。感谢基友桃桃赞助的名字！

01

我是一名本地市政厅负责葬礼事务的社会工作人员。星期三上午十点二十九分，我接到了一通工作电话，死者的姓名让我有种莫名的熟悉感。

根据警方在电话中提供的地址，我搭乘地铁，转乘公交，又步行十多分钟后，终于找到了这条尚未被命名的街道。

与其说是街道，倒不如用小巷来形容它。坑坑洼洼的窄路尽头是一根耸立的旧烟囱，一条漂浮着死鱼和生活垃圾的河就在我身边静静流淌。我闻到雨季特有的腐朽气息，野猫在岸边疯长的杂草中发出刺耳的叫声。

这里像是被市政府遗弃一般，处处透露着与都市截然不同的肮脏贫苦的气息。我小心翼翼绕过水坑，踩着鹅卵石走到巷子的尽头。在距离目的地十几米的地方，我停住了步子。

我看到有人徘徊在最后一栋砖房的门口，正等待着我的到来。他身后的房屋门窗紧闭，作为背景的阴沉天空为它增添了几丝不详的色彩。那个人似乎很紧张，他在原地不停地来回踱步，并且伸长脖子四处张望。十几秒后，他看到了我，非常热情地冲着我招了招手。

“女士！”

我走上前去，向他出示我的工作证件。这位秃顶的金发中年男子是这里为数不多住户之一，不过他坚称自己与这栋房子的主人只见过一面。

“他是个怪人，这里的门几乎从未打开过。如果不是每晚的灯光，它看起来就像一间空屋。”

02

这位邻居先生并不愿意为我提供工作上的协助，我只能自己走进面前的房屋。待那位中年男子的身影消失后，我才缓缓将钥匙插入锁孔。起初，我有些担心它是否会拒绝我进入。不过我还算幸运，它虽然被一些保护性的咒语缠绕，却不至于将一个哑炮拦在门外。

我看不到那些咒语，更无法使用它们，却能够感知它们的存在。这也是最初我的父母坚持认为我并非哑炮的原因。不过这项在麻瓜世界几乎毫无作用的特别能力偶尔也会派上用场，例如现在——它告诉我，这一幢属于巫师的房子。

这栋砖楼很特殊。它没有巫师家里常见的那种繁复的空间折叠咒语，也没有家养小精灵，除了那些会动的照片和壁炉边的飞路粉之外，它看上去和普通麻瓜的房间没有什么区别。会客厅很小，靠着墙壁的书架上，魔药学和黑魔法相关的书籍一直堆到了天花板。

一扇门镶嵌在墙壁上，打开它，穿过一条短短的走廊就是卧室。双人床的床头柜上摆放着一个男人的照片。来到麻瓜世界就职前，我在预言家日报上见过这张脸。他是我妈妈曾经的魔药学教授——霍格沃茨魔法学院的教师，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

我妈妈说他为人刻薄，治学严谨，是个很可怕的老师。我没能收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，自然也没有机会领略他在课堂上的风采，不过从这张照片上来看，他或许并没有妈妈形容得那样冷酷到令人厌烦。

照片的背景是半截蓝得耀眼的天空和绿茸茸的青草，他穿着深色的巫师袍，赤着脚坐在草地上，不太高兴地望向镜头。风拂过他散乱的黑发，几缕调皮的发丝飘得太高，勾住了他的睫毛，又被他随手拨开。

我很难把这样一个平凡又幸福的瞬间与故事中那个并不和善的老教授联系在一起。照片中的他没有半点笑容，却依然难掩他对拍摄者纵容的爱和温柔。我盯着那张照片看了许久，最终决定将它留在原处。会有人需要它的，我想。

03

在卧室的床头抽屉中找到房屋主人的照片时，我终于明白最初的熟悉感从何而来。哈利·波特在麻瓜世界是个并不罕见的名字，但在巫师的世界，它只代表一个人——大难不死的男孩，救世之星，战胜了伏地魔的男人。

这个名字早就被写进魔法史里。他的脸和额头上那个闪电形状的伤疤，即便是已经离开巫师世界十多年的我也不会认错，更不会忘记。我妈妈读书时，哈利·波特正是魔法界的风云人物。他是最受欢迎的傲罗，后来成为法律执行司司长，似乎还短暂担任过英国魔法部部长的职位。

我上一次听说有关哈利·波特的消息是十年前，他辞去霍格沃茨的校长职务，从魔法界消失了，只有少数与他很亲近的人知道他去了哪里。这件事其实与我无关，那样伟大的巫师和一个不值一提的哑炮本该永不交集。但不知道是梅林还是上帝的恶作剧，竟然安排我在十年后，站在哈利·波特住所的会客厅的地板上。

角落的壁炉边上还摆着几张哈利·波特与他的朋友们的合照，那几位红头发的大概都是韦斯莱。最中间的，是他与那位魔药学教授的合影——他们并肩躺在草地上，斯内普闭着眼睛，似乎睡着了。波特正侧过脸望着身边的人，我盯着照片，在心底默数，一，二——照片里的波特下巴微倾，将嘴唇印在了斯内普的脸上。

我并不惊讶，这并非我见到的第一对同性伴侣。巫师在这件事上，比麻瓜开放的多。我只是不记得自己在《预言家日报》上见到过哈利·波特与西弗勒斯·斯内普结婚的新闻。我上次看《预言家日报》是什么时候来着？二十年前吗？

04

我刚开始就说过，我是本地市政府负责葬礼事务的社会工作人员。以防你误会，我的工作内容是帮助那些独居的死者寻找他们尚在人世的亲朋好友。哈利·波特显然不该被划入这个范畴，我敢肯定，他的葬礼一定会有无数巫师愿意参加，为他举起魔杖默哀。

不过鉴于他是在麻瓜世界离世，这宗案件被转到我手中也并不奇怪。警察说，他们接到报警电话赶到现场时，他安静地躺在床上，看上去刚刚停止呼吸。我环顾整间屋子，它洁净而温馨，完全没有独居者常见的邋遢和寂寞感。我没有看到哈利·波特的魔杖，壁炉中也依然安静，不见我期待的飞路火焰的动静。

漫长的等待令我感到无趣，我决定四处看看。我发现会客厅里还有一扇小小的暗门，连接着吱呀作响的楼梯，直通到阁楼。阁楼里并不空荡，摆着一些魔药器材和几把扫帚，没有结灰，看起来像是刚刚被打扫过。

另一扇门链接的卧室内，双人床很整洁，两只枕头挨着彼此，被深色的被单盖住。我打开衣柜，里面挂着一些衣物。借着灯光，我发现那些衣服看起来有些不对劲。我拿起其中一个像是挂着睡袍的衣架，衣襟因为我的动作向两侧滑开，露出里面同色系的，尺码更小一些的那件。我又检查了另一件长袍，发现也是同样的情况。

洗手间与卧室比邻，空间恰好适合独居。我的目光掠过洗手台，发现上面摆放着两个人的牙杯和牙刷。旁边的毛巾架上，同样挂着两条干燥的毛巾，一条上有银灰色的纹路，一条则是金红色。

最后，我来到位于地下室的厨房。主人为它开了一个小天窗，让阳光能照进来。这里有明显的生活痕迹，我拉开碗柜，里面叠放着一些餐具。有两套明显成双成对的，紧紧靠在一起。

巡览一圈后，我坐回会客厅那张软沙发上，盯着壁炉一边发呆，一边思考。哈利·波特真的独自一人在这间房子里生活了十年吗？为什么这里的摆设，都像是还有另一个人与他共同居住呢？

05

下午四点十七分，壁炉中终于传出我期待已久的声音。那位突然现身的红发年轻巫师被我吓了一跳，在他举起魔杖对我念出一忘皆空前，我迅速报上了自己的名字。

“别担心，先生，我是个哑炮。”我说，“你是哈利·波特先生的朋友吗？”

“是的。”指着我的魔杖缓缓垂下，但这位巫师看起来还是有几分忌惮我。他与我保持距离，问：“哈利呢？”

“很抱歉。”我突然不知道该如何委婉地告知他事实，最终只能选择最普通的那种方式。我调整声线，用一种沉痛的声音说：“波特先生已经过世了，就在昨晚。”

接下来的几分钟里，我向这位既震惊又悲伤的年轻人解释了我出现在这里的原因，并建议他尽早联系波特的亲朋好友，商议葬礼事宜。他看起来有些慌张，我不得不忍受幻影移形造成的不适感，与他一同前往魔法世界的某个地方。

我见到了魔法部前任部长，那位著名的麻瓜出身的女巫师赫敏·韦斯莱。应她的要求，我陪同韦斯莱夫妇将哈利·波特带回戈德里克山谷。我不知道为什么是这里，雨果——韦斯莱夫妇的儿子——告诉我，这是西弗勒斯·斯内普长眠的地方。

那张摆在卧室床头的照片与波特的魔杖一起随葬，赫敏亲手将它放进波特胸前的口袋中。我站在人群的最后，轮到我时棺盖上已经铺满了泥土。我抓起一把撒进去，然后退回自己的位置上。

波特在戈德里克山谷也有一处房产，但据雨果说，他很少回来。飞路网将戈德里克山谷和那栋位于蜘蛛尾巷的砖房连在一起，波特只会在一年之中某几个固定的日子返回戈德里克山谷，在斯内普的墓前坐上一宿。

“好像只有那时候，他才肯承认斯内普教授已经不在了。”赫敏望着墓前的白色花束，我看到她在流泪，嘴角却有笑容。女巫的声线难掩颤抖，又如此温柔，“哈利，现在，你终于能如愿以偿地永远和教授在一起了。”

伴随着她的轻声呢喃，我抬起眼睛，望向那块新刻的墓碑——

哈利·波特 & 西弗勒斯·斯内普

“死亡也无法将我们分离。”

END


End file.
